User talk:EMHwiki
Welcome! Congratulations on starting EverymanHYBRID Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks for the welcome. (: Unwanted4Murder 22:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind deleting the extra pages listed here at the bottom of this page? Thanks. ^^ SkyLarkin 17:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC)]] Thanks EMHwiki! I promise to take good care of it. ChildOfAtom 21:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your reply. I know that the Slender Man is different in every story, but figuring out what's what and who is connected to whom is a bit hard sometimes. ^^; I just have a hard time getting things straightened out, and remembering which Slender Man belongs to what story is complicated. And don't get me started on some of these blogs. It's like tring to follow.. well, a myth. lol Sorry but Why did you delete the 100 times better version image of the rake from the main page???????????????????????????????????????????? why??? I didn't delete it, I just moved it to a Gallery a bit further down the page. The image is not from a direct EMH source, so it shouldn't have replaced the image from the first video where the rake appeared. It's not about it being a cool image or not, it's about being informative and serving the EMH history. ChildOfAtom (talk) 15:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I don't know if you're around a lot, but I see that you're a bureaucrat and I'd like to offer my services as an administrator. I have made a lot of edits to the wiki over the years, I check most of the edits for accuracy and I'm an editor by trade. There are a bunch of pages marked for deletion at the moment, and the only admin is around somewhat infrequently (can only presume he has more of a life outside the wiki than I, hah). If you think I'm a candidate for elevation to admin, I'd really love to delete those pages and keep and eye on things. Hannartt (talk) 12:17, November 14, 2015 (UTC)